You Were There the Whole Time
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Danny/Star fic. Danny and Sam broke up. Now Danny is in complete misery. Who will listen to him when his only other friend Tucker is a mayor, sister in college, and parents busy? Maybe Star? Please read and review!
1. Harsh Discovery

**_You Were There the Whole Time_**

A DannyxStar fic. Danny broke up with Sam finding out she had cheated on him. But who will be there for him when he's in complete misery? None other than Star, who is the last girl Danny EVER thought he would end up falling for...

* * *

_1: Harsh Discovery_

**_Danny-_**

It took all of his will power to keep from screaming. All his concentrated energy to keep from letting out a cry of rage go rushing out his mouth. He just couldn't believe this was happening; right now; this very second.

"How could you?" He managed to say so softly you can barely hear it.

Danny Fenton, the world's most popular super hero known as Danny Phantom the ghost boy, is now just watching his own girlfriend Sam Manson kissing another boy. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong to have Sam go off and be with another boy.

Danny felt disgusted right to his stomach to see his used be girlfriend kissing some other boy he had never really seen before. The memory of that kid who used Sam was coming clear into his mind once again. But this was different.

Danny had thought when they had kissed on that day of the crater nearly destroyed Earth, he and Sam will forever be together…but now…THIS happens…

Not wanting to see more of this go on, Danny came of his hiding place and marched over, looking very angry and sorrow, "Excuse me…" He said in a loud enough voice to cause the kissing couple to jump back.

"Danny?!" Sam cried, looking both shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"Sam…" Danny growled slightly before glancing over at the kid Sam was making out with.

He was a Goth kid, wearing black studs, chains, and he looked fine…maybe to Sam's taste at least, "Sam…um…I thought you told me you broke up with Danny already…" the kid said, turning his attention away from the angry ghost kid.

Sam gulped, "Well…I did…sort of…" she was speechless and Danny could see she was trying to ponder on what to do next until she glanced over at the kid, "Um…can you excuse us for a moment, Tyler?"

"Sure…I'll catch you later, babe…" Tyler nodded before walking leaving Danny and Sam alone.

Sam sighed before turning to Danny who literally shaking with impulse rage, "I know you want an explanation…" Sam said looking really depressed.

"Sam, how could you?! Why on earth would you go off, and make out with some other boy I don't know, when you've already got me anyway?!" Danny cried all in the same breath, causing Sam to back up slightly.

"Truthfully Danny? Because…I don't know…the whole you being a superhero just isn't my style…I try to get my head around it…seriously…but…I just know that our dating thing would probably NEVER work out," Sam explained, hoping Danny would understand; he was silent and she continued, "When I met Tyler…well…I don't know…my heart raced out for him…I just…I meant to break up with you first before going out with him…but I guess…"

"You started cheating on me…" Danny stated with a slump.

"I'm so sorry...really I am!" Sam said as she tried to put her hand on her ex-boyfriend's shoulder, who in return jerked away.

"Sam…I don't want to talk to you…if it's Tyler you want to be with…so be it…I'm going someplace where I don't have to see you…" Danny mumbled as he turned around to walk away.

"Danny?" Sam called, feeling sorry she hurt Danny's feelings this way, but he snapped,

"Leave me alone!" He cried before rushing down the hallway of the school, "We're through! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Danny felt appositely hurt right down to the core. He felt both hurt and angry of everything that has happened to him…His girlfriend…the girl he thought he loved…was cheating on him. And now…they were no longer a couple. Why in the world did this happen?"

He slowed to a walk before letting his head fall to his chest before marching on. Danny never felt so upset in his entirely life. Why?

Bam!

Danny gasped when he bumped head on into someone and he fell to the ground in agony. He shook his head and glared at the one person to dare to bump right into him at his most depressed moment.

It was Star; the blonde girl who hung out with Paulina. She too was on the floor and she put her hand to her head before opening her eyes which were aqua like the ocean before her expression went from pain to annoy.

Danny didn't wait for her to open her mouth so he stood up and said, "Watch where you're going will you? I've got bigger problems to worry about than see you!" Danny marched off leaving Star now in surprise.

* * *

**_Star-_**

Star was late. She wanted to make early class before she got detention…again. She rushed down the hallways of Casper High as fast she could. She wondered if she had everything, so she looked down to see if she had all there is in her bag when…

Bam!

She cried out in both pain and surprise before falling harshly to the ground right on her bottom. She rubbed her sore head and opened her eyes to see it was none other than Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, world's greatest superhero.

Star became annoyed that he will be willing to collide right into her and she opened her mouth to say something when he stood up, looking thunderstruck, "Watch where you're going will you? I've got bigger problems to worry about than see you!" Danny spat before marching past her and walking off.

Star was now speechless…she normally never heard him say anything like that. Not even to her. She wondered what his deal was. She got up slowly before dusting herself off before going on her merry way.

She wanted to focus more on what's happening in class, but the image of Danny looking upset kept pushing its way back into her mind. She wondered slightly on why he was so upset for one thing.

Star sighed and tried to concentrate on the lesson being held today…but her stupid brain kept going back to Danny…why? Just because she found out he's a superhero now, doesn't mean she started liking him. She still finds his parents to be freaks for one thing. And she knew for all intention purposes, he was going out with Sam Manson. But her curious mind wondered on why he was angry this morning.

It couldn't be because they ram into each other head on; because accidents happened right? Besides…he did he had bigger problems.

Her stupid conscience kept bugging her all day. _Maybe you better find out what is wrong with him…_ Star shook her head so hard, it made her long silky blonde hair fall in her face. Grumbling she pushed her hair off her grill before walking off to the next class. She tried to ignore that annoying little voice. But it kept telling her to find out what was wrong with that half ghost boy.

On the last period of class, Star gave up to her conscience and decided to find out what was wrong with Danny, "But that's it…" She mumbled as the last bell rang.

She got up to walk out when she heard, "Hey Star!" She turned to see her friend Valerie Gray rush up.

Star, happy to have a distraction to keep her mind off of Danny, smiled as Valerie walked up to her, "Hi Val…what's going on?" Star asked.

"Nothing much, but I'm just curious if you heard the latest?"

"What latest?" Star questioned.

"That Danny and Sam broke up," Valerie asked.

Star gasped as she snapped her head to stare at her friend, "They what?"

Valerie frowned; since she still harbored feelings for Danny Fenton, but she was too afraid to try to go out with Danny again, "Yeah…didn't you hear?"

"No…although he and I bumped into each other early this morning…" Star mumbled.

Valerie frowned even more as they continued to walk down the hallway, "Yeah well…Danny caught Sam cheating on this Goth guy named Tyler…rumor has it Sam got tired of him…or something like that…" Valerie went on.

Star frowned at this…no wonder Danny look so upset this morning; she turned to Valerie, "That would explain why he yelled at me…"

Valerie sighed, "Break-ups are harsh yeah…but listen I need to run…my dad is waiting for me…" Valerie started to run down the hallway before waving, "Bye Star!"

Star waved back slightly before she went down the other hallway to take the main doors. She now knew of Danny's unexplained anger. But something else still bugged her…her natural instincts of the kind person she could be told her she needed to at least comfort Danny.

Star stopped in her tracks, "Uh…no way…" She said shaking her head, "What is with me? Just because he's now single? For crying out loud…" Star became angry with herself and started to march down hallway, cursing and mumbling.

She flung the doors open and was about to walk down the steps when she stopped in her tracks to see Danny Fenton sitting on the steps, moping… Star stared as she stood there. She had hoped to avoid him…she gulped and got ready to past him when he turned to upwards.

Their eyes met, and Star took notice how icy blue Danny's eyes were. She had to admit, he had beautiful eyes. But her common sense made her get back to reality and his harsh voice too…

"What do you want?" Danny asked before turning back.

Star glared, "Excuse me…this is not your office. I'm just going home…" Star walked past him and started walking off with her nose in the air.

She didn't even look back. She half expected him to call her back and apologize, but she heard nothing. She snorted and continued walking when suddenly…

Wires came out of the ground and flew high in the air. Star gasped as they flew around her head and suddenly wrapped tightly around her. She started to scream in both pain and fright.

* * *

**_Danny-_**

Danny was on the steps of Casper High, feeling appositely miserable from what had happened today. He thought about he bumped into Star that morning. But it didn't stay long since all day long, he was just too upset about Sam to think about that blonde hair girl.

However, he heard soft footsteps come behind him and stop. He turned to see it was none other than Star herself. For a moment, being the sweet kind hearted boy he was, he wanted to apologize to her for what he had said to her that morning. But his anger at Sam got the better of him and he said harshly like before, "What do you want?"

He heard a snort before he heard Star answer just as harshly, "Excuse me…this is not your office. I'm just going home…"

Danny frowned as he watched Star walk off with her nose in the air. He rolled his eyes when suddenly he felt his ghost sense go off, "What in?"

Suddenly Danny gasped as he saw wires come out of the ground around Star and wrap around her like a python. The ghost boy halfa watched in shock as Star start to scream in pain from the electricity and the lack of space.

"Ah ha! I Technus now will rule the world!" Danny moaned to see the Technology ghost come into view.

Danny turned into his ghost form and flew up to Technus, "Hey Technus!"

The ghost turned before meeting a fist come in contact with his grill. Technus shook his head and glared to see Danny, "Well…if it ain't the ghost child! Be careful what you do!" Technus pointed at Star who was helpless at this moment, "She could die at the snap of my fingers!"

Danny frowned before turning to Star, who couldn't scream anymore because wires had covered her mouth; the boy halfa could see her aqua eyes were full of fear and his heart went out slightly for her, even though he hardly even knew that girl.

Danny turned back to Technus, looking determined, "Let her go Technus! I don't even know her!"

"Really? But I thought every person's life was important to you! Oh well…guess I will kill her!" Technus snapped his fingers and Danny gasped to see Star was beginning to lose air as the wires wrapped around her tighter.

"Star!" Danny cried before flying over to her and started to blast the wires.

But nothing seemed to affect them. The boy halfa was running out of time. And he can see Star was starting to lose conscious from the lack of air. Danny glanced at the wire and got an idea. He took a bit of it and ignored the electricity before he pulled as hard as he could. And the wires unwrapped around Star like toilet paper.

Once the wires were off of her, she started to fall and Danny caught her just in time. He flew to the ground to set her safely down. As he set her down, her eyes flickered open and she managed to choke, "Why…?"

Danny smiled, "Technus is right about one thing…I wouldn't let anyone die…even if I don't know you…"

Star blinked before Danny turned to fight Technus.

* * *

**_Star-_**

Star never felt more frightened. As the wires tightened around her, she felt fearful at realizing she could die. She watched as Danny and Technus argue. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she did hear Danny Phantom say, "Let her go Technus! I don't even know her!"

Star felt more some reason slightly hurt by that, but the wires around her tightened even more and she felt herself black out; before she heard a, "Star!"

She was sure it was Danny Phantom who said that before she found herself waking up in the arms of Danny. She was both surprised and relieve. She was glad she was alive, but she wondered why he saved her, "Why…?" she chocked.

She watched as he smiled; and she thought she felt her heart skip a beat when he did, before he answered, "Technus is right about one thing…I wouldn't let anyone die…even if I don't know you…"

She stared into his glowing green eyes and felt embarrassed, but he flew off to beat that ghost who had put her in harms way. She watched in amazement; she also took notice Danny's hard muscles flexing underneath his hazmat suit. She felt warmth spread across her cheeks and realized she was blushing. She shook her head and watched as Danny sucks that Technus in with the Thermos.

She stood up as Danny flew back down and turned human, "You ok?" He asked, out of concern.

Star stared and nodded, "Yeah…um…thanks…I guess…"

"No problem…it's what I do…" Danny smiled sadly before walking off.

Star stared after him; she nearly called him back, but she stopped herself. He had saved her life…and she was glad…but she wondered…why does she care?


	2. Lives Apart

**_You Were There the Whole Time_**

A DannyxStar fic. Danny broke up with Sam finding out she had cheated on him. But who will be there for him when he's in complete misery? None other than Star, who is the last girl Danny EVER thought he would end up falling for...

Chapter 2 is up. please enjoy it! :D we get to see just how Star is like living in her life. and yes...her last name in this Keller...sorry, couldn't think of any good last names for Star. so...Keller stuck. oy...anyway...please enjoy!

* * *

_2: Lives Apart_

**_Danny-_**

Danny walked home with a slump. He once again felt depressed from realizing he will never be with his girlfriend Sam. Or at least ex-girlfriend that's for sure. He wanted to talk to someone.

His face brightens slightly at this thought, "Yeah…maybe talking to Jazz will help," He stated smiling.

Jazz was after all good at talking to people which is her dream of being teen psychologist. Talking about his break-up with Sam will help him get over the cheating thing.

"Hi Phantom Kid!" Danny turned to see some person wave at him as they drove by.

Danny waved slightly before he continued walking home. He got that a lot and he was used to it. Being a superhero wasn't always easy. But he was glad he managed to get some of the reporters to leave him alone.

Finally, he saw FentonWorks come into view and he smiled slightly as he walked inside, "Mom? Dad? Jazz?" He called.

But no answer.

Which was weird, since normally when he got home, both his parents will bombard him to ask if there was a ghost attack. Or Jazz coming up to ask if he was ok. However, as he walked into the kitchen, he took notice of a note on the table. He picked it up and recognized Jazz's neat handwriting.

--

_Dear Danny, mom, and dad,_

_I went off to look at some colleges. I may be gone for a few days. So if you need me, please call me cell phone. I will call some time later as well. Don't wait up. See you all soon._

_Jazz_

_P.S. Danny, make sure Dad keeps away from the fudge._

--

Danny frowned. Jazz wasn't here. He was really hoping to tell her about him and Sam; so much for asking his sister for advice. He turned toward the lab and decided to ask his parents instead. Maybe they will listen to him and comfort him.

Before he can get to the door, it banged open to show Jack and Maddie, "Mom, dad!" Danny said as Jack took out an new ecto-gun.

"Hi Danny! Check this baby out! You can use it in your ghost hunting!" Jack beamed as he shoved the gun in his son's face.

"That's great dad, but I need to tell you something," Danny stated pushing the invention away from him.

"What is it sweetie?" Maddie asked with a sweet smile.

"Well it's just that- " Danny started to say, but Jack cut him off,

"Did you get hurt while you were hunting ghosts?"

"No I-"

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get hurt?" Maddie asked, cutting off Danny again as she put her black gloved hands on her son's head.

"Mom! I didn't get hurt!" Danny cried shoving his mother's hands away, "I need to tell you that-"

"You need to be careful, son! You never know when ghosts will harm you!" Jack said, cutting off Danny again.

"But this has nothing to do with gho-"

"Oh boy…Maddie! We need to get this gun a few more qualities! Our son needs to be more protected!" Jack cried.

"Right!" Maddie agreed before they rushed back down into the lab.

"But!" Danny cried after them, but they were already down in the lab.

He sighed in frustration. Great…first Jazz goes off to look at some colleges, and now his parents are too busy to listen to him…He turned and marched upstairs to his room. He really needed to talk to someone. But who the heck is he suppose to talk to?!

He opened the door to his room and was greeted by the color blue and the rockets that hung everywhere. He stared at the NASA products before he glanced at his computer. He wondered if he should try to contact Tucker. But then…being a mayor required A LOT of paperwork. And Tucker had barely enough time to go to school, let alone be a mayor. So there was no way the African American boy would have time for his only best friend Danny.

Danny sighed he walked to his bed, collapsed, and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about the events of today. Then his thoughts lingered to Star…once again. He thought about their encounters today. Neither was down-right friendly; nor helpful in his situation.

He wondered why he was thinking about Star. The only other time they ever talk to each other besides today is when Star called him a freak. But he knew that since she knows of his superhero status, she had shown somewhat respect toward him; and she no longer called him a freak.

However, Danny never talked to Star. Let alone think about her for one thing. His thoughts went to the sight of Star being held helpless in those bundles of wires that Technus kept her a prisoner. And Danny could still see the fear in Star's aqua eyes.

Her eyes…for some reason, Danny realized they were aqua like Paulina's…but Paulina's eyes were that of popular and snobby nonsense. But Star's eyes held something else…like she knew something that Paulina didn't know.

The boy halfa snorted, "She probably lives a perfect life since she's just as popular as Paulina…must be nice to be her…she doesn't know what's it like to live the way I am…"

Danny can picture Star with a perfect life, perfect parents, perfect friends, and probably a perfect boyfriend who never let her down. Danny felt his heart slightly at the thought of Star having a boyfriend. Why? He doesn't even know Star.

But he had to admit…Star was pretty…probably if you look hard enough, more so than Paulina. Having to do with the fact since Star didn't wear as much makeup as Paulina. And Star might have a heart…

But Danny shook his head, "Yeah right…" He growled and turned on his stomach, moping, "Star is lucky…she has a perfect life…"

* * *

**_Star-_**

Star walked up to her house. She didn't feel much like being here…but she had no choice. Where the heck was she going to go?

She unlocked the door and walked inside, "Mom? Dad?"

No answer…she didn't expect one. She was used to this every day when she came home. There was always silence since her parents were ALWAYS working. They've been like this since she was 8. She always wondered why she was even born into this family.

Star put down her bag on the clean floor before walking to the living room. She took notice of her mother sitting on the couch, typing away on a laptop, and talking into a cell phone, "Uh huh…yes…the stocks are important! Just make sure they stay as high as they are!"

"Mom?" Star questioned as she folded her arms.

Her mother's blue eyes glanced up for a moment before, Mrs. Keller nodded to her daughter and then returning to her business, "Yes…I know these stocks are going to crash if we don't do something…how should I know?!" Star's mom cried as she ran her free hand through her tightly bun blonde hair.

Star rolled her eyes and walked off upstairs to her room. Her mom and dad were always like this…that's all their worlds revolved around is their work…they were rich because of this…yes…but they never paid any attention to Star. It was like she just some other person living there. Nothing more; and it drove Star insane…at least when they started doing this.

Star walked in her room and saw the orange, yellow, and pink posters greet her. She walked over to her bed and picked up her old tiger cub stuff animal she always kept. It was the one gift both her parents gave to her when she was younger. She named it Light. She wasn't sure why though…but she just liked the sound of it.

Star glanced at an old photo taken when she was around 7. It showed her with her blonde hair in a ponytail and her sitting on her mother's lap, with her father having his arms around both of them. Her father had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Star always wondered where she got her eye color from since both her parents have different eye colors. But she heard one time that her mother's mom had aqua eyes.

Star frowned as she placed the photo back on the dresser before lying on her bed with Light. She hugged the tiger as she thought about the one vacation she and her parents went on…before her parents became too obsessed in their work.

She loved it in San Francisco. It was huge and she had fun with her parents. But now…

Star growled slightly as she shook her head and buried her face in her arms allowing her long blonde hair to cover her face even more. Then…her thoughts went back to Danny Fenton…

"Why do I keep thinking about him?!" She asked annoyed with herself as she poked her head up from her arms…

However, the more she thought about, the more she took in what she saw in him…she had to admit…he was cute; in both his forms. And the way he saved her from the ghost that called himself Technus. Star felt jealous.

Danny had everything she was sure…although she felt kind of sorry about Danny getting cheated on Sam Manson…but at least he had a sister who cared. And parents who were there for him. Not to mention his darn ghost powers. He was now the world's greatest superhero.

Star frowned as she glanced at her dresser. She opened it and took out a notepad that held some pictures. She opened to one page that held one picture of Danny. She frowned down upon it. He was in his ghost form. This was taken some time ago before Star and everyone else in Amity Park knew of his secret identity.

He was fighting some unknown ghost and Star could tell how focus Danny was, "He is so lucky…he's gets so much action! And all the fans love him…goodness…I bet he has a perfect life…" Star mumbled.

She wondered what Danny ever did in his spare time. Talk about how he defeated those ghosts in hand to hand combat wit his parents? At least he had parents who cared…

"Why can't I have a simple life like him? He has it all!" Star asked herself as she put the notepad away.

Sure Star was popular…but she didn't get as much attention as Paulina. But Star had grown used to having not as much attention. What's the use anyway? Her parents don't listen to anything she ever tells them. Nothing…

Star felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away in frustration, "I am SO not looking forward to school tomorrow…"

She was grateful for Danny saving her…but it wasn't enough for her comfort on her life problems…which is one of them many reasons she always felt annoyed by everyone. And not just Danny…well…right now she wasn't annoyed by Danny…

"But he still lives a perfect life…" Star mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.


	3. School Problems

**_You Were There the Whole Time_**

A DannyxStar fic. Danny broke up with Sam finding out she had cheated on him. But who will be there for him when he's in complete misery? None other than Star, who is the last girl Danny EVER thought he would end up falling for...

Chapter 3 already! wow! I can't help myself. I just love this story. :D I'm glad there are some people who enjoy this story! so please enjoy this next chapter! and don't worry...Danny and Star's relationship will deepen. ;)

* * *

_3: School Problems_

_**Danny-**_

Danny wasn't looking forward to going to school. For all he knew, his ex-girlfriend could be making out with her new boyfriend Tyler or whatever his name is…and sure enough, when he got to Casper High, he saw Sam and her boyfriend were walking hand to hand.

Danny growled slightly as he flew by them and changed human again on the steps of Casper High. He really wanted to get this day over with. Luckily for him, it was Friday. He wondered what the heck he was supposed to do during that time…

Patrol ghosts yeah, but that was during the night…he sighed in frustration as he walked inside the high school. As he walked down the hallways, he heard whispering behind his back. He turned to see a few girls giggling. They glanced at him before laughing again; Danny quirked an eyebrow before walking on.

Girls…He thought as he continued on his merry way. But before he can get to his locker he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned half expecting it to be Sam. But it was only one of the giggling girls.

"Hey Ghost boy…heard you broke up with your girlfriend. Is that true?" the girl asked.

Danny stared, "Um…yeah? What's it to you?"

"Just curious. Cause you know…if you're free or something tonight," The girl smirked as she placed a note in his jeans pocket before leaning over and whispering into his ear which caused him to flinch slightly, "We can do something together…so call me, k, hottie?"

"Um…" Danny gulped as the girl turned and walked off; he was NEVER good with girls…and having to go through Paulina, Sam, and Valerie prove that…

He took the note out and read:

_Call my number. 575-889-0498._

_Heather_

_P.S. You are way hotter in person especially when I'm closer to you…_

Danny gulped even more as he felt his cheek redden. First he was totally unnoticed by girls when before anyone knew of his powers, NOW he was total hottie number 1? Ok…he was now starting to feel like every girl was stalking him; although NOT every girl…but most of them. And that made him feel…both happy and embarrassed.

Danny knew however he was going out with that girl Heather. She seemed WAY too short for his taste. So he threw the note away and continued walking. He had hoped this morning would be uneventful. However, he was so lost in his own world; he had forgotten that the first bell rang already.

He didn't notice all the kids rushing by him until he heard the late bell. He frowned as he walked into his classroom to see Mr. Lancer, looking annoyed, "Late again, Mr. Fenton? Did a ghost attack?"

Without thinking, Danny said, "No…I was just…well…" He mentally slapped himself; cause at that moment, Lancer glared at him,

"Well then…I guess that means you'll have to go to the Principal's office. Then report back here when she is done with your punishment," Lancer stated as Danny sighed.

"Yes sir…" Danny mumbled as he turned and started walking toward the Principal's office.

It wasn't like he got detentions a lot. But he wished he should have said there was a ghost attack. Because Mr. Lancer said that was the only excuse he would let Danny off of. The boy halfa mumbled how stupid he was being when he noticed someone on the floor. He stared as he walked closer.

Finally, he recognized that blonde hair with orange flower on it, "Star?" Danny asked in question; as if, why is she on the ground and what for?

The girl glanced up in both surprise and anguish. She stared before she turned away to gather any books, "Yeah?"

"Um…any particular reason you are on the ground? And…not in class by the way?" Danny inquired, wanting to know.

He heard her snort as she got her books in order and stood up to her fullest height, but she wasn't nearly tall enough to even stand to his height. Danny finally took notice of how tall he is getting.

"Nothing really happened…I fell. Accidents happen all the time," Star answered shortly before she tried to get by him.

Danny turned and his eyes took notice of a bruise on her arm…and he knew it wasn't from Technus yesterday, "Star? Are you sure you just fell?" Danny called after her; why was he concerned for her all of a sudden, he wasn't sure…

Star stopped before she glanced back at him with a side-way glance, "Yeah…why do you care?"

Danny frowned, "Just…kind of worried that's all…I mean…with the whole ghost attack from yesterday thing you know?"

He watched as Star turned toward him more with her slim arms wrapped around the books she was carrying before she sighed slightly, "Yeah well…you don't have to be so scared for me…I'm just perfectly fine. Although, I am curious as to what you are doing here in the hallway too…"

Danny suddenly remembered why he was down the hallway, "Um…I got detention and Lancer wants me to go to the Principal's office to map out my punishment," Danny explained as he watch Star's pretty face go from annoyed to surprise.

"Detention? But I thought that since you are now living a perfect life as superhero you don't get those anymore…"

Danny chuckled at this remark, "Please…even superheroes need to be punished…"

* * *

**_Star-_**

Star wasn't ready for another day of school. She knew it would just be the same thing…but the events yesterday proved her wrong for once. Having Danny Phantom save her life…that really sent a spark to her heart for once. But she didn't think it would happen again.

As she walked into Casper High School, she took noticed of Danny walking down the hallway; she frowned when she saw a group of girls giggling when he walked by. She knew what was up; ever since Danny and Sam broke up, any girl who liked Danny Fenton since he was also known as Danny Phantom have been trying to figure out who should go out with him.

Star knew one of the girls was named Heather and Star never liked that girl…something about Heather bugged her. Sure she wasn't as popular as her or Paulina…but Heather has been part of A-list too…well…sort of. She wore too much eye-liner for one thing.

But the make-up thing isn't what's bothering Star…just the way Heather have been itching to be popular and have Danny as her boyfriend is what got to her the most. Star watched as Heather rushed off to catch Danny who had continued walking.

Star followed them slightly and stayed well back far enough to be unnoticed but close enough to see what was going on. "Hey Ghost boy…heard you broke up with your girlfriend. Is that true?" Heather asked as Star stared.

"Um…yeah? What's it to you?" Danny asked, looking slightly uncomfortable; Star didn't blame him…she heard once before that Danny was never good around girls.

"Just curious. Cause you know…if you're free or something tonight," Heather answered as Star watched as she slipped that note she was holding into Danny's jeans pockets and leaning against Danny whispering something in his ear that was so soft, Star had to strain to hear it, "We can do something together…so call me, k, hottie?"

Star for some reason felt a slight burning sensation go through her stomach when she heard that. She watched as Heather rushed off leaving Danny to stand there. The blonde hair girl watched the boy halfa take the note out and she can see a blush go on his cheeks. Whatever Heather wrote, it certainly was making the ghost boy embarrassed. Star wasn't sure why she felt slightly upset Heather would do that, but what Danny did next both astonished and relieved her; he threw the note away.

Star watched as Danny walk off and for some reason, she was glad Danny didn't want to go out with Heather. Why did she? She wasn't sure. She sighed as she started to walk toward her locker when she bumped right into Heather herself.

"Watch where your going will ya?!" Heather cried before turning around to see Star standing there with books in her arms, "Oh…it's you…"

Star gave Heather an annoyed look, "Yeah…it's me…and it's you."

Heather gave Star a glare. She too never liked the blonde hair girl. Why? Star could understand what the reason was…since she never talked to Heather too much.

"Yeah well…did you see me hit on that ghost boy? Man I hope he calls me!" Heather smiled, glancing back down the hallway as Star mentally rolled her eyes at that.

"I doubt it…"

Heather snapped her head back after what Star mumbled, "What did you say?"

Star gave Heather a bored look as the main bell rang above their heads, "I said I doubt it…besides…he threw that note away…"

Heather glared at Star who in return was about to walk by when the other girl suddenly grabbed the blonde hair girl by the arm with her long-finger nailed hand, causing Star to drop her books and cry out in pain slightly.

"You better watch yourself Keller. You may be more popular than me, but that doesn't mean I'm better than you…" Heather growled in a threatening sort of way.

Star winced as Heather let go of her arm finally and walked off. The blonde hair girl rubbed her sore arm that got the unwanted treatment from Heather's harsh fingernails before the late bell rang. She growled in frustration realizing she was going to be late now…

She sighed as she got down and started to gather her books. She started to curse and mumble slightly about Heather being a ding head when she heard a familiar voice state behind her, "Star?"

She turned and sure enough, there was Danny Fenton. She felt embarrassed at her current position. She stared at him and didn't want to make him to feel sorry for her so she turned away and said, "Yeah?"

"Um…any particular reason you are on the ground? And…not in class by the way?" she heard Danny ask; she can hear concern in his voice…but she snorted; she wasn't about to tell him the little spat between her and Heather.

"Nothing really happened…I fell. Accidents happen all the time," She lied as soon as she stood up trying to look at least a bit proud. She went by him with her heavy text books in her arms before she stopped when Danny asked further,

"Star? Are you sure you just fell?" She frowned as she stood there…why did he care? She glanced back slightly and asked,

"Yeah…why do you care?"

She watched as he frowned before he answered, "Just…kind of worried that's all…I mean…with the whole ghost attack from yesterday thing you know?"

Star sighed as she turned toward him more; she felt sort of glad that at least someone cared what would happen to her…and it was Danny who cared…but did he really? "Yeah well…you don't have to be so scared for me…I'm just perfectly fine. Although, I am curious as to what you are doing here in the hallway too…" And Star WAS curious. Why was he in the hallway in the first place? She watched as Danny smiled nervously at her last question before answering,

"Um…I got detention and Lancer wants me to go to the Principal's office to map out my punishment."

Star stared in surprise, "Detention? But I thought that since you are now living a perfect life as superhero you don't get those anymore…"

She watched Danny chuckle before he said, "Please…even superheroes need to be punished…"

Star didn't think that was possible. After people found out he's a superhero, she was sure Danny will never have any problems with teachers or school for one thing…

"That's weird…" She stated.

Danny shrugged, "Welcome to my life…"

Star stared when she jumped in fright when she felt a hand go on her shoulder causing her to drop her books again, "Well, well…any reason why you still aren't at the principal's office, Mr. Fenton and you are not in class, Miss Keller?" Star heard Mr. Lancer ask.

"I was just on my way, Mr. Lancer," Danny said slightly annoyed, "When I saw Star here fell to the ground because she tripped when she was trying to get to class."

Mr. Lancer stared as he glanced down at Star who was slightly surprised at Danny's story too, "Is this true, Miss Keller?"

"Um…yeah…" Star said with a nod.

"Ok then. Let's get to class…I will let you off with detention, Miss Keller," Mr. Lancer stated as he turned to walk back to his classroom.

Star turned to Danny who was already walking off, "Wait! Um…Fenton…"

Danny stopped and turned to glance at Star, "Yeah?"

"Um…thanks…" She said, trying to smile, but failed.

But Danny smiled which cause Star's heart to skip another beat, "No problem…now you better get going before Lancer changes his mind…"

Danny waved before turning to get on his way. Star frowned slightly before she turned herself to get to class. She was glad Danny helped her…she knew he was pretty sweet; despite his harsh break-up with Sam…


	4. Ghost Troubles

**_You Were There the Whole Time_**

A DannyxStar fic. Danny broke up with Sam finding out she had cheated on him. But who will be there for him when he's in complete misery? None other than Star, who is the last girl Danny EVER thought he would end up falling for...

Chapter 4! yay! I'm glad some people like this story. we need MORE DannyxStar fics! if anyone is thinking of making one by all means, let me know! cause I wanna read it! cause there's only inculding this one 9 stories of DannyxStar. which sucks! :( so please people, I know a lot of you are starting to get tired of the same old DannyxSam crap. anyhoo...on with this story...Danny and Star's relationship IS getting interesting and deeper as we speak. lol

* * *

_4: Ghost Troubles_

**_Danny-_**

As Danny sat outside the principal's office, he thought about Star…it was like ever since he broke up with Sam, Star was all he can think about…and he couldn't understand why…

"I mean…yeah she's kind of pretty…but…she used to be mean to me…" Danny whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair.

He sighed when the door opened and he turned to see the principal, "OK Mr. Fenton…come on in…" She said with a sigh.

Danny frowned as he followed her in and she sat at her desk, "Um…" Danny didn't know what to say, so she said,

"Ok then Mr. Fenton…I heard from Mr. Lancer you were once again…late to class?"

"Yeah…" Danny nodded.

"Any good reason why?"

Danny sat there in the chair and tried to think of a good answer, "Well…" suddenly, he felt a cold sensation go over him and a wisp of blue breath escape, "Um…can you excuse me for a moment? Um…ghost…" He pointed behind him and the principal somehow smiled slightly,

"Do what you godda do…"

Danny gave the woman a smile of thanks before he turned ghost and phased through the wall. Saved by the bell for once and he turned his head to find out where his ghost sense was pointing him too. He felt it was coming from the east and he flew that way. He was glad class was still in session, or there will be a major crowd of screaming frightened teens.

Danny stopped in mid-air and thought he heard something. He frowned and closed his eyes, remembering somewhere in health class that with your eyes close, you can hear a tiny bit more and he thought he heard a gun cock.

Danny's eyes flew open as he turned just in time to see a green blast coming at him. He managed to dodge and the blast hit a couple of lockers, causing them to blow up slightly. The boy halfa turned slightly angry on who dared try to hit him and his expression became annoyed on who the foe was today.

"You again Skulker?" Danny moaned as the Ghost Hunter smirked.

"Yes, Ghost Whelp! I Skulker have come back to finish my hunt on you!" Skulker chuckled evilly.

"Why can't you just do something else for once!" Danny asked annoyed.

"But this is my favorite hobby!" Skulker said as he pointed another gun at the boy halfa.

Danny rolled his eyes as he got ready to dodge. Skulker shot a net at Danny, who flew out of the way easily, "Hah! You need to work on your aim, so called great ghost hunter!" Danny smirked.

Skulker glared when his eyes widen then he smiled evilly, "I may have missed you…but I DID caught something that might be precious to you!" the Ghost Hunter answered.

Danny quirked an eyebrow when he saw the net fly by him and go up to Skulker, "What in the name am I doing in this darn thing?!" Danny gasped to see Star inside the net.

"Skulker! Let her go!" Danny commanded; he was sorry he was getting Star into all this ghost trouble…

"Why?" Skulker took a look at the girl in the net and got a look of surprise on his face before stating, "This isn't the Goth girl you hang out all the time…"

Danny watched as Star glared at Skulker, "Of course not!" she cried out in rage at the comparison.

Skulker quirked and eyebrow before turning to Danny, "Is she your new girlfriend or something?"

Danny for some reason felt slightly embarrassed by that statement, and felt his face go red slightly, "No…she's not my girlfriend! She's just…an innocent bystander who happen to get caught in your stupid net! Now let her go or I'm going to whup your butt so hard you wish you never even caught her!"

Skulker laughed at this empty threat, "You want me to let go of her, you'll have to catch me first!"

Skulker then turned and phased through the ceiling with Star in the net still, "Phantom!" She cried before she was through the ceiling.

Danny was both angry and worried. If Star gets hurt, it will be his fault. He was really concerned for the blonde hair girl. So he phased after them to get Star back.

* * *

**_Star-_**

Star couldn't concentrate during class…she was still thinking about Danny…she tried to shake her head of him, but it didn't help. But she had to be careful of what she did or the students and the teacher will think she's having a spaz attack. She hoped the principal wasn't being too harsh on Danny…

She was glad Danny got her out of detention…She thought about his sweet smile and stared outside thinking about him and his beautiful blue eyes…and his black hair that flopped over his face giving him that sweet cute look…

Star gasped silently at what she was thinking. And she realized she was blushing as well. It was like she was thinking about Danny more and more…what did that mean? Did she…like him?

_That's impossible…I NEVER liked him…that way! Did I…?_ Star thought to herself. It just didn't seem possible…after all; she thought she didn't like him at all anyway…

Before Star could think about this info any further, she felt something green wrap around her tightly, making her gasp. And before she can even scream in surprise, she found herself floating beside some metal ghost.

"What in the name am I doing in this darn thing?!" She cried out in fear and anger.

She heard a gasp and she turned her head to see Danny in his ghost form and she watched as he said angrily, "Skulker! Let her go!"

"Why?" Star heard the metal ghost named Skulker ask and she turned as the ghost looked confused, "This isn't the Goth girl you hang out all the time…"

Star felt outraged by that last statement; she didn't want to be compared with that Goth Cheating Freak, "Of course not!" Star cried out in rage.

"Is she your new girlfriend or something?" Skulker asked.

At that question, Star felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. New girlfriend? Now that was something you never hear every day…

"No…she's not my girlfriend!" Star heard Danny answer; which for some reason made Star's heart ache at his answer so she turned as the Phantom kid continued; she thought she saw a blush on Danny's cheeks, "She's just…an innocent bystander who happen to get caught in your stupid net! Now let her go or I'm going to whup your butt so hard you wish you never even caught her!"

Star felt impressed by Danny's concern for her safety and his threat at Skulker; but she heard the ghost laugh at it, "You want me to let go of her, you'll have to catch me first!"

Star gasped as she felt the ghost turned and phased through the ceiling; before she went through she held out her hand calling, "Phantom!"

She watched Danny disappear as she found herself outside the school and into the air. Star gasped out in fright at the dangerous height. She hardly went flying except when she was on that ghost ship. Star whimpered slightly as she shut her eyes and covered them with her hands.

"Please Phantom…save me…" She stated softly.

She heard Skulker laugh and she peeked through her fingers to give him an annoyed look, "He can't save you! As soon as his pelt is hung on the foot of my bed, I will let you go!" Skulker smirked.

Star glared at him, and felt suddenly brave despite her current position, "You know that's totally gross right? Besides, Danny Phantom is a hero and he always saves everyone! Even though I hardly know him, I know he wouldn't let me get killed; especially not by someone as lame as you!"

Skulker glared back at Star, "For a girl I haven't seen or caught before you sure are annoying!"

"She's NOT annoying, Skulker. You are!" They both heard; Star turned and couldn't help but smile as Danny flew up and punch Skulker harshly in the arm; the same arm that held Star.

Skulker gasped in pain and let got of the net. Star felt the gravity take over and started to fall. She screamed in fear and waited for the impact of the harsh ground when she felt strong arms grab her. She managed to peek and see Danny had caught her and she turned to see her face only a mere 5 feet away from the ground. She knew that was close. Too close…

Danny help set her on her feet properly, "Sorry about that…" Danny said, sheepishly.

Star shooed away his apology, "Please…this is nothing to me compared to my life…" Star stated.

Danny quirked an eyebrow when they both heard a gun cock behind them both and they turned to see Skulker blasting another missile toward them, "Watch out!" Danny cried as he grabbed and Star and he managed to phase them into the ground just as the missile exploded.

Star found herself underneath Danny inside the crater the missile made and she stared at the boy halfa's DP emblem on his strong looking muscle chest. He was so close she can see him heaving and she can almost hear his heart beat.

She felt herself blush slightly at their position and she glanced up to see Danny shaking his head and he glanced down at her with his intense green eyes, "You ok?"

Star stared at him, "Um…yeah…I'm fine…"

Danny managed to smile and she saw his cheeks redden as well…wait…he's blushing too? Suddenly, she gasped as she watched Skulker come up behind them and point his gun at them.

"Phantom!" Star pointed and Danny gasped as he managed to make a shield around them just before the missile can hit them.

Star can see Danny was now pissed off, "Ok…that's it…!" Danny turned and flew off.

Star once again watched the boy halfa beat the crap out of Skulker. She can see fury was directed in each punch Danny flew at the ghost hunter and she admired each one, thinking she'd be doing the same thing.

Finally, Danny took out his thermos and sucked in Skulker, "This isn't over!" The ghost hunter cried before he was completely sucked in.

Danny rolled his eyes and he flew down to Star, and turned human, "You ok, Star?"

Star nodded and this time, she smiled at him, "Yeah…thanks to you…" she suddenly realized what she meant and she quickly added, "I guess…"

Danny chuckled slightly, "Whatever…but…I'm sorry…"

Star stared in confusion, "Sorry for what?"

"You know…getting you into all this ghost trouble…"

Star watched as Danny glanced away, "I'm confused…what makes you think this was your fault?"

"Well…ever since Sam broke up with me…I just…you know what…never mind…" Danny turned to walk off, but Star stopped him by placing her hand firmly on his shoulder and made him turn toward her,

"Come on, Danny…what is it?" Star asked, out of concern…for once.

Danny sighed, "It's not that…look it's just…" Danny stopped and glanced at Star, "Did you just call me Danny?"

"Huh?" Star was confused, but then realized what he meant and she took her hand back and rubbed her cheek, "Yeah…that IS your name right?"

"Well yeah…but you always call me…Fenton…Freak…and so on…" Danny stated as if it was obvious.

Star felt bad now for calling him all those names…back then she didn't care…but now it hurt her to realize how mean she was to him…now she can understand why Valerie ended up falling for Danny…wait…was she doing the same thing?

"Um…well…I was…" Star felt embarrassed; she couldn't think of anything to say to that, "I didn't mean to…well…I did back then…but…"

Danny stared at her, and Star started to stare into his deep icy blue eyes; behind them showed her he was not just some ghost boy half kid…he really was a sweet kid who just wanted to fit in…and just staring into his eyes made her even more embarrassed at what she did to him back then.

"Back then? What made you change your opinion of me?" Danny asked; before Star can say something, he got an annoyed look on his face, "Oh wait…it's because you know I'm the hero ghost boy Danny Phantom isn't it?"

Star frowned, "What? That's no-"

Danny shook his head and cut her off, "Whatever…look, we need to get to class…later…sorry for ruining your perfect life…"

He walked off before Star can say anything. But his last statement caught her by surprise, "Perfect life?" Danny thought she lived a perfect life? Star glared at him, "He doesn't understand what it's like to live my life…with parents who hardly care about me…"

Star marched into school with Danny's words haunting her…she didn't like how that conversation came out…she wanted to forget it…but she certainly didn't want to forget how he saved her…not to mention when he was on top of her as if protecting her…and his beautiful blue eyes…

If she was thinking all these things…that meant she…did like Danny after all… "Do I really like him?" She whispered as she walked back to the classroom, "Or am I just like Heather?"

However…Heather only liked Danny because he was hero…however…Star didn't like him because he was just a hero…she liked him because he saved her and made sure she was sure…plus he was sweet…not to mention cute too…she knew that Danny will grow up to be a handsome young man…Star felt her heart skip a beat at that thought.

"So…I do like him…" Star whispered as she opened the door and gasped to see Lancer looking annoy; she gulped and remembered she was taken away from the classroom before anyone noticed.

"Just where were you Miss Keller?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Before Star can answer, she heard a voice say behind her, "A ghost attacked, Mr. Lancer…and his net caught Star by accident," Star turned to see Danny.

Mr. Lancer frowned, "Oh…that makes sense…so I take it you saved her…" Danny nodded and Star mentally sighed with relief; Danny once again saved her from detention, "Ok then…take your seats."

Star and Danny walked in and took their places in the seats. Star glanced at the boy halfa who was already taking out his books. She knew she had to tell him the truth…even IF there was a possibility he didn't like her…the same way she felt…


	5. Heart Confessions

**_You Were There the Whole Time_**

A DannyxStar fic. Danny broke up with Sam finding out she had cheated on him. But who will be there for him when he's in complete misery? None other than Star, who is the last girl Danny EVER thought he would end up falling for...

I'm so sorry for the long wait..I had a bit of writers block on this next chapter. but now I finally got up. If it seems a little rushed, sorry. but at least enjoy this next chapter. ;) it won't be the end yet...please review!

* * *

_5: Heart Confessions_

**_Danny-_**

For the next few days, Danny tried to avoid Star as much as possible. Not because he didn't like her, but because he feared for her safety. He didn't want her to get hurt by another ghost. It was already bad enough he was dealing with them by himself without Tucker and Sam by his side.

Danny hoped Star would understand. Although he wasn't sure what she was thinking at some points…maybe she'll be just happy knowing she didn't have to face him anymore, especially when realizing that he had already interfered with her perfect life.

Danny sighed as he lay on his soft bed, thinking about all the things that happened today…he wondered if maybe all those times he saved Star made him think that he probably should have never even talked to her…but it wasn't his fault she ended up getting almost killed by both Skulker and Technus. He also knew that girl Heather was really starting to bug him.

After he had thrown that note away, he's been finding more and more of them in his locker. And he knew it was Heather. Some of them came from some fangirls…but Heather's was the most obvious.

He tried to show her that he didn't want to go out with her by forcing the darn notes in the trash can. But that didn't work since Heather would appear out of nowhere and shove another note in his jean pocket.

Danny growled slightly when he heard the door knock. He glanced over his shoulder slightly confused when he heard his older sister's voice state, "Danny? It's Jazz. I'm back from my small trip."

Danny smiled as he sat up and rushed to the door. He opened it to see his sister Jazz standing there with a casual smile, "Hey Jazz. I'm really glad you're here. Cause I need to talk to you."

Jazz nodded and walked in. She took the chair while Danny sat back on the bed, "What is it you wanna talk about, Danny? Mom told me you seemed depressed a lot lately…anything wrong?"

Danny sighed as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair, "Well Jazz…I wish you were here a week ago…"

"Why?"

"Sam and I…we…broke up…" Danny said in a slump voice.

Jazz stared before she said, "Why?"

"Because…she went off with another guy. Her only lame excuse was she couldn't take the fact that I'm a hero and she's not. She feels our relationship wouldn't work out…" Danny explained sadly.

Jazz frowned even more as she watched her brother pull his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "So…she cheated on you to break up with you?"

"She said she didn't want it be that way…but it makes me upset and hurt to realize that the girl I thought I liked wouldn't have had the guts to at least tell me we couldn't be together…"

Jazz watched as Danny buried his face into his arms before she thought this over, "Well Danny…I guess you and Sam weren't meant to be…"

Danny glanced up with his blue eyes peeking through his black bangs, "What do you mean?"

Jazz sighed before she walked over and sat beside him on the bed, "Look Danny…you know that sometimes relationships don't always work out the way you want it to be, and that's perfectly normal. I'm sure Sam tried to work things out as you did as well…but I guess it wasn't enough since Sam saw that it wasn't you she liked after all…"

Danny said nothing before Jazz continued,

"I mean think about it…do you think it was really as much as fun as you thought it would be when you and Sam started going out?"

Danny thought this for a second and realized that he did have a small naggy feeling in the back of his mind remembering that when he kissed Sam…or twice that day of the giant asteroid nearly destroying Earth, he felt empty about the kisses. He wasn't sure why though. He kept trying to get around his head, but it was never the same…he liked Sam…probably more as a friend, and Sam probably felt the same way, even though she had a crush on him for awhile.

Jazz took in the pondering on her younger brother's face and said in a soothing voice, "You see? Not all relationships are meant to be…even though a lot of people out there wish they would and make up such silly and outrageous fantasies even though in reality it may never work out…you and Sam are a perfect example…"

Danny sighed, "I suppose…I mean…I thought Sam was the one…I mean…we've been together for so long…"

"And I'm sure Sam appreciates that…but there are other girls out there Danny…you just have to know where to look…who knows…it could be a girl you never expect you will like…even if it's someone you don't even know…" Jazz said as she rubbed her hand on Danny's back.

Danny's mind suddenly went to Star and he thought about the times he felt slightly flustered whenever she was around or when she was in danger. He wanted to tell Jazz about Star however,

"Jazz! Can you come down here, sweetie?!" Maddie's voice called.

"Coming!" Jazz called back and then turned to Danny, "I hope this talk helped you, Danny…"

Danny didn't answer as Jazz walked out of the room. He wondered if Jazz was right. Maybe Sam wasn't the girl he was supposed to be with. If anyone who thought so, they must be out of their minds. He stood up and realized that maybe it was probably some girl he never thought he would like…

He knew it wasn't Valerie…she still was upset at the fact he was the Phantom kid and she was too guilty to even approach him anymore.

Certainly not Paulina…she left alone a long time ago.

And it definitely wasn't Heather. She was way too clingy and too mean to even be considered his girlfriend. Not to mention those long fingernails…wait…fingernails…

Danny thought back on the bruise on Star's arm. He remembered there were four ugly bruises on her arm and he realized it must have been Heather who did that. But why? He wondered if there was a chance Heather did that to Star because…Star liked him?

Danny frowned at this thought…could it be that maybe Star was starting to like just as he was toward her? He couldn't be sure…all he knew is that he regretted in trying to avoid Star. If it wasn't Sam and if Jazz was right about this…then maybe it was time to give Star a chance…that is if she likes him back…

He decided to go see her right now, but he didn't know where she lived, "I'll just have to look and find her till I see her familiar looking blonde hair…" Danny shrugged as he turned into his ghost form and flew into the evening sky.

He wondered if he'll find her at all. As the wind blew through his snowy white hair, he allowed his green eyes scanned below him. The buildings went by him slowly since he had to figure out where Star was. He had heard once that Star was rich…or something…maybe if he looked for a mansion…

Danny suddenly felt his ghost sense go off, "What in…?"

"Hey whelp!" Danny turned and gasped in shock to see Johnny 13 holding,

"Star!" Danny cried to see the blonde girl unconscious in the arms of one of his enemies.

"So you know this girl huh?" Johnny laughed.

"Let her go, Johnny and no one gets hurt!" Danny demanded as his hands started to power up in frustration.

* * *

**_Star-_**

Star was upset to see Danny was trying to avoid her the next few days. She wondered if he knew of her feelings to him and he was trying to get away from her. She felt slightly hurt he would even considered doing that…

She also wondered if she was even making a stupid mistake in even liking him in the first place. But she was starting to see why Valerie ended up liking him in the first place. He certainly was sweet and he cared for others. He also had a heart of gold which is probably the reason he wanted to use his powers for good. And he was cute too. No…he was a total hottie...

Star giggled at this thought, but she stopped herself. She felt her cheeks which were red from blushing at her thinking about Danny. She now knew why she fell for him in the first place. But now…

Star was up in her room, not moping this time, but thinking about Danny Fenton. Her parents were once again working. And for the first time, she didn't care. She was too busy thinking of how she was even going to even tell Danny her feelings to him. It wasn't like it was that hard. But she wondered what he'll say? Will he push her back? Or something?

Before she can ponder it any further, she suddenly felt something cold go over her. She shivered and wondered if the maid turned up the AC when she glanced out her window to see some shadow thing flying around a teenage guy with dirty blonde hair and he looked like that Johnny 13 bad luck ghost guy.

She growled slightly wondered what he was up to so she opened the window and shouted, "Hey Grease Ball! Just what are you doing?!"

The ghost guy turned and smirked, "Nothing babe. I'm just blowing off some steam…though I have never seen you before…"

Star rolled her eyes; was she really that invisible? "I'm Star Keller! Just what the heck are you doing?"

Johnny laughed along with his shadow pet thing, "Nothing…but now you've kind of pissed me off…Shadow, fetch the girl!"

Star gasped as the shadow ghost flew at her and she backed up in her room, however he came inside the room and wrapped himself around her. She cried out in fear but it was no use, knowing her parents wouldn't do anything to help her. She felt the harsh coldness of the shadow take her and she blacked out from it.

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but she woke up to hear the sound of Johnny 13 laughing. And then she thought she heard a very familiar voice say, "Let her go, Johnny and no one gets hurt!"

Star tried to move, or at least open her eyes, but she knew it was Danny. She felt relieved to know he was here to rescue her…but she had to at least show him she was alright. She managed to open her eyes and glance over to see Danny looking really upset and concerned for her.

"Danny…?" She managed to say.

She watched as he gasped hearing his name being called, "Star?"

Star realized she was in Johnny 13's arms and she tried to get free, "Let me go, you Grease ball!" She cried as she struggled as she tried to get free.

"Hey girl, stop moving so much!" Johnny cried out in frustration; Star growled before she bit into Johnny's arm and he cried out in pain, "Why you!"

He let go of Star and she felt the gravity grasp her and she started to fall. Star screamed in fright when she felt strong arms grasp her and she felt herself stop. She opened her eyes to gaze into Danny's green eyes and felt the sense of déjà vu over come her.

"Stay here…" Danny said as he set her on a building before flying off to beat the crap out of Johnny.

Star shook her head and ran her fingers through her blonde hair before she watched the moron who put her in danger as well…Finally after a few minutes Danny sucked Johnny 13 in the thermos. He then flew down toward Star who was waiting for him to be done.

"You ok, Star?" Danny asked, as he stood beside her.

"Considering I've been attacked by three ghosts in a row…I'm fine…" Star shrugged as she frowned slightly.

Danny sighed, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for these ghosts to ruin your life anyway…"

Star started to laugh slightly, "What are you talking about? It's kind of nice to be captured a few times…"

Danny stared, "What? But doesn't being captured by ghosts upsetting anyway? I mean…you already have a perfect life…"

Star snapped her head over at Danny, "I have a perfect life? You don't know that…"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Come on Star…you're on the popular crowd, you have perfect parents, and probably even have a perfect boyfriend…" Danny looked away when he said the last part.

Star gave Danny a dirty look, "My life isn't perfect! Your life is, not mine!"

Danny turned back to Star, "What the heck are you talking about? I may have powers, yes…but my parents are always trying to make new ghost inventions, and my sister is hardly around anymore. My girlfriend cheated on me, and my only other best friend is a mayor with no time for hanging out anymore!"

Star was slightly stunned at this before she glared at Danny, "At least you have a family who cares! My parents don't care about me! All my life I've been ignored since I was 8, after they started to work long hours! My parents hardly even know I exist!"

Danny was slightly shocked at this, "But Star…"

Star cut him off, "And yes, I am on the A list, but hardly anyone pays any attention to me! They only like looking at Paulina! I'm just a background girl who no one cares for!"

Danny tried to say something again, "Star…"

"Furthermore, I do not have a boyfriend! I never did!" Star cried feeling tears come out of her eyes; but at the same time, she felt slightly relived to finally let this out, but to a ghost boy no less, "No one cares for me! No one-"

Star was cut off by Danny leaning over suddenly and kissing her right on her red lipstick lips. She was shocked at his sudden reaction.

* * *

**_Danny-_**

Danny couldn't take it anymore, just hearing Star's sad life was making his heart ache not to mention guilty of thinking that Star had a perfect life when she didn't. Without realizing he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her flat out on the lips.

They were like that for a second before Danny pulled back feeling his face turn red from both embarrassment and fluster. He wondered what Star was thinking…she probably is upset he did that…he glanced over to see her with a look of shock on her face.

"Sorry Star…I didn't mean to do that…" Danny said sighing.

Star blinked her aqua eyes and shook her head, "Why did you?" she asked finally in a slow voice as she placed her finger tips on her lips.

Danny sighed, "Ok look Star…my sister told me that maybe Sam wasn't the girl I was looking for…the thing is…she told me that there could be another girl that I haven't even given a chance…"

Star stared, "So you're saying…what I think you're saying?"

Danny sighed again, "Star…this isn't easy…I mean…for a week, I felt I upset about yes about my break-up with Sam…but my talk with Jazz told me that maybe…I don't know…when I kept saving you…I think…"

Star frowned, "Wait…so…you like me, like I like you?"

"Yeah I…" Danny stopped and gave Star a look, "You like me?"

Star blushed as she frowned, "Well…I guess…I mean…I can see why Valerie ended up liking you…and…"

* * *

**_Star-_**

Star couldn't believe Danny told her he liked her. All this time, he was avoiding her because he didn't like her, "I can't believe it…" Danny stated as Star frowned.

"Well…why did you avoid the last few days?" Star asked suddenly, wanting to know; she watched as Danny blush even more.

"Well…because I was doing it for your good…because I didn't want you to get hurt anymore by my ghost enemies…not because I didn't like you…" Danny answered.

"So…you mean it don't you…" Star stated.

"Yeah…I'm not lying Star…I really do like you…" Danny shrugged.

Star thought about for a minute before she said, "Well…maybe we need to get to know each better before we make any desions…"

Danny nodded, "Good idea…um…you wanna…hang out at the Nasty Burger tomorrow?"

Star blinked before she nodded, "Yeah…now can you take me home?"

Danny nodded before he held out his hand which Star stared at, "Come on…I won't drop you…"

Star gulped slightly before she took his hand they were in the air. Star gasped at the height again before she wrapped her arms around Danny's torso. Danny smiled slightly before he flew her toward her home.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"It's that house there…" Star managed to point as they flew up to a white house.

"Ok…" Danny flew up to an open window and let Star climb into her room through it, "When do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about after school?" Star shrugged, "I mean…save us both trouble?"

Danny smiled that sent a shiver down Star's spine, "Sounds good to me…see ya Star…oh and…sorry about assuming…you know…"

"My life being perfect? It's ok…I mean I'm sorry for assuming you had a perfect life too…" Star frowned as she leaned out the window.

Danny smiled further, "It's fine…as they said, life is always greener on the other side…but not always…night…"

Star smiled as she grabbed his white gloved hand before he can fly off, "Hold on there Phantom…let me give you something…"

Danny looked confused as Star leaned up and gave a kiss on Danny's lips. She felt him press back and they stayed that way for at least a minute before Star pulled back. She felt her cheeks redden and watch the boy halfa do the same.

"Night…" Danny said.

"Night…Danny…" Star smiled and waved as Danny turned and flew off back home; she sighed dreamily and didn't know it would be like this…

She was glad to know that Danny understood about what was going on…she hoped everything will be ok...


End file.
